Such a nice person
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "I'M HOME!" "THAT'S NICE! GO HAVE A SHOWER!" SLASH! Nile/Kyouya


**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Just the plot and anything else you don't recognise... **

* * *

Nile, quite exhausted, turned off the treadmill he'd been running on for the last forty-five minutes or so, taking a huge gulp of his water as he grabbed his towel to leave. He smiled at the gym receptionist as he left through the glass door and began walking down the street back to the house he shared with his boyfriend.

It was funny how Nile went to the gym and Kyouya didn't. Nile had the visible abs and Kyouya didn't. Yet Kyouya was still stronger. Nile thought it was better that way sometimes. If Kyouya wasn't stronger, maybe he would go to the gym though instead of just walking around the city, avoiding people he didn't care about at all. It would be nice for them both to go to the gym occasionally.

Nile opened the gate in front of the house and listened to the gravel crunch under his feet as he walked up the path. He could smell the pizza cooking in the oven as soon as he opened the front door. Friday night was pizza night, his favourite since Kyouya made it.

Pizza was about the only thing that Kyouya was willing to cook at home. If they were out camping then he wouldn't let anyone else cook at all, but around the house, he hated it. It was a struggle to get him to cook. In fact, it was a struggle to get Kyouya to do anything that didn't involve beyblade or work or sex.

"I'M HOME!" He yelled from the entrance hall.

"THAT'S NICE! GO HAVE A SHOWER!" Came the reply.

"Stupid bastard. Doesn't even say hello," Nile muttered, walking towards the master bedroom's ensuite. Yes, he loved Kyouya, but that didn't mean half the stuff he did and said didn't annoy him.

Reaching the ensuite, Nile locked the door and began stripping his now dry, sweat-covered clothes. He turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat to the right temperature before stepping into the shower cubicle.

The water felt nice against his skin. Showers were one of Nile's favourite things. The only bad thing about showers was that the hot water always ran out after twenty minutes under the water. As the water began to get colder, Nile put his 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner through his hair, washing it out and turning off the taps.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked back into his bedroom and began rummaging through the drawers to find some boxers, a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a singlet.

Once he was satisfied with his clothing choice, Nile walked out to the kitchen, just in time to see Kyouya finish what appeared to be his third slice of pizza.

"God, you take forever in the shower," Kyouya said, smirking across the bench top, holding out a plate with two slices of pizza on it.

"And you don't take forever in the shower? You spend forever on your hair," Nile replied, taking his plate. Kyouya just shrugged and watched as Nile began to eat.

After two bites of pizza Kyouya's stare was scaring him. Who would even try to continue eating when they're being stared at anyway?

"Kyouya, stop staring. It's rude and I can't eat when you do that."

"I'm a rude kind of person. I would've thought you knew that after living with me for, what, eight years?"

Nile rolled his eyes. How could anyone honestly think Kyouya was cool? The answer to that question has and will forever remain a mystery to him. Sure, Kyouya was strong but that was about the limit of anything 'true' about him that anyone else saw of him. Kyouya was the most sarcastic, idiotic, adorable, vain, crazy shit that ever did grace the planet with his existence.

After another five minutes the pair were washing their dirty dishes, drying them and putting them away.

"Hey Nile, do you wanna come for a walk?"

Said male turned around from the cupboard he'd just returned his plate to. That was quite possibly the closest thing Kyouya has said to being even close to a date in weeks.

A smile formed on Nile's face. "Yeah, why not. It'll be fun. Maybe..."

And within ten minutes, which consisted of Kyouya 'fixing' his hair, the front door was locked and both males were walking down the street to the park hand in hand and simply enjoying each others company, just like they always did.

* * *

**Guys! Guys! Guys! I'm back! Here with a lovely one-shot for Kyouya/Nile! Now, I have a poll on my profile, so if you wouldn't mind going there and voting...**

**I don't even know what to say about this story. It probably doesn't even make sense, which I am sorry for. I have been sleeping for about four hours a night lately and I really need to sleep at least nine hours... One day I'll sleep properly... **

**So yeah... VOTE ON MY POLL FOR SOME MORE, BETTER ONE-SHOTS! **

**Bye!**


End file.
